


The One Where Pyrrha Gets A Haircut

by nomadicharmony



Category: RWBY
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicharmony/pseuds/nomadicharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha surprises her teammates with an impulse decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Pyrrha Gets A Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> I got the concept for this fic because I basically am Pyrrha and also love her and I got my hair cut. Obviously, I am the most creative person ever. /sarcasm

Three firm knocks on the bathroom door, much louder than they needed to be. If Jaune wasn’t Jaune, she might have been surprised.

“P? P, come out. We were supposed to meet Blake and Yang in town twenty minutes ago.”

“I’m working on it, give me a second,” she answered, adjusting a thin braided gold headband around her forehead in the mirror.

“It’s been a lot longer than a second,” Nora added with a giggle, knocking firmly on the door. “What’s the big deal? You’ve been in there since before we woke up.”

“I’m just...putting a little extra effort into my appearance today? I’m sorry,” she apologized hastily, putting on one last layer of mascara and adjusting her loose blouse with a sigh. 

“Okay! I’m ready!” She opened the door to the dorm bathroom, where her teammates stood waiting for her (with the exception of Ren, who was still snoozing away).

The door creaked open slowly, adding to the dramatic effect, and Pyrrha was thoroughly pleased with the effect. She struck a pose, flexing her right arm as her roommates saw her new look.

Both of them gasped. Nora covered her mouth with a grin to suppress her giggles, looking down at Ren to make sure he was still sleeping, before letting her eyes dart back to Pyrrha...and her hair.

Her previously long locks had been shorn into an undercut, shaved close to her head in the back and a little above her ears. The top half was still long enough to brush the tops of her ears, and the small headband set off the haircut nicely.

“You look so cute!” Nora squealed, pulling her in and giving her a huge hug. 

“When did this happen?” Jaune asked with a laugh. “How did you just get a haircut without us noticing?”

“Well, when all three of my teammates sleep until noon or later on the weekends, it’s pretty easy to sneak out in the morning and get errands done.” Pyrrha leaned back, and rubbed the back of her head, feeling the softness of her close-cropped hair. “I was nervous about it at first, but I’ve always kind of wanted to look less overtly feminine. And it’s so much more sensible, honestly. No chance of anyone pulling my hair in battle-- not like that would happen, of course, but precautions have to be taken…”

“Can we touch it?” Jaune asked, seemingly mystified by the disappearance of his teammate’s signature ponytail.

“Sure?” she asked with a laugh. “It’s not that different than your own hair, though…”

Instantly, Jaune and Nora started to play with her bangs, laughing at how different it felt.

“You look so grown-up and stuff now,” Jaune commented, following her tidy hairline with one finger. “Like you should be a professor here.” 

“Maybe I will be,” she answered, playing along with a smirk. “Professor Nikos. That’s me.”

“What do you teach, O Professor?” Nora asked, tossing Pyrrha’s bangs in every possible direction to see how they looked at different angles.

“...That’s a good question?” she answered. “Coolness, maybe?”

“Professor of Coolness. Dust knows all of us need a few classes in that subject…” Jaune batted Nora’s hands away from Pyrrha’s forehead and put her now-short hair back where it was. “Let’s go! So we can get back at a decent time.”

 

\---

 

When they returned to the dorm, after a big lunch and some shopping, all of them were exhausted, despite plentiful sleep the night before. Ordinarily, Pyrrha would have felt guilty about such excess, but they had all worked hard in the past week, and they deserved rest.

Ren was finally awake and reading, and Nora jumped onto the foot of his bed, chattering to him for a while until she finally fell asleep, with a pillow on his lap.

Jaune and Pyrrha tossed small candies and bits of paper at each other from across the room until he rolled over and later began to snore. At this, Pyrrha chuckled a little, shook the loose litter off of her bed and got under her covers. She took her time, situating herself just so among her many pillows, folding her arms around Hephaestus, the stuffed Cerberus she had loved since childhood.

“Hey, Pyrrha?” Ren asked quietly.

“Yeah?” she answered, snapping herself out of her half-slumber.

“I like your hair short. It fits you better than the long hair.” With this, Ren put his book aside, settled into his pillows, and closed his eyes, effectively ending the microscopic conversation.

“Thanks,” she murmured, almost too quietly for him to hear. “I thought so, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any grammar weirdness! I was half-asleep writing this and still am posting it...will probably be revised soon because I still have to double post this one to ff.net.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope this made you smile!


End file.
